


【朱白】你好难伺候

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *旧文改*孕期play





	【朱白】你好难伺候

1.  
许是因为白宇太瘦的原因离发现怀孕三个多月过去，肚子也是平整的，若不是从侧面仔细看，并不会发现什么端倪。  
朱一龙不会忘记那天小孩儿红着脸从厕所里间出来，轻如蚊音的一句：  
“哥…哥哥…我好像怀孕了…”  
白宇羞得脸颊红到耳后，不敢抬头看他。  
可爱的过分。

2.  
虽说过了头三个月就可以行房，但是朱一龙怕伤着小孩儿，愣是硬憋到白宇自己忍不住，捧着已经凸起一个可观弧度的肚子拖长尾音奶呼呼地凑在他耳边嘤咛：“哥哥…唔…”  
双颊是微醉的红晕。  
唇瓣是血般的鲜红。  
这谁撑得住。  
朱一龙表示自己完全撑不住。  
3.  
白宇的身子因为孕期的关系敏感的很，朱一龙才刚刚褪下他的裤子，探手寻到那条窄缝，就摸到一手的湿滑黏腻，又像是那透着粉嫩的小嘴兜不住内里的情液，缓缓地淌出来，淅淅沥沥地滴在床单上，绘制交纵成淫靡色情的图画。  
…好吧这下连润滑剂也不用了。  
真是勤俭持家白小宇。  
顺着把手指探进去，内壁的灼热穴肉立马缠了上来，含紧了指头，随着手指的搅动，湿嗒嗒的水声让白宇羞得埋进枕头里。朱一龙抽出来，轻轻揉捏了几下前端挺立颤抖的阴核，激得白宇轻喘的声音拔高了几个调子。  
4.

唇齿相碰，口腔被彼此的味道充斥，朱一龙细细地舔过白宇口腔里他所能达到的所有地方，舌尖划过上颚的时候白宇轻轻咬了他一下。  
“唔…哥哥…要…”  
朱一龙坏心眼的停下所有的动作，在下面作乱的手也停了下来，撑起身子好整以暇地望着白宇被情欲折磨的发红的眼尾。  
“要什么？”  
“唔…呜呜…”  
白宇不愿意开口，那几个字在舌尖绕了一圈，又被吞回肚子里。  
朱一龙作势要抽身离开，白宇急急忙忙抬起双腿，圈住他的腰，将自己流着水的前穴对上朱一龙那根东西。  
“要…唔…要哥哥进来…”

5.  
朱一龙伸手护住白宇的肚子，确保自己和小孩儿都不会压到之后，低头吻了吻小孩儿哭湿了的眼睛，将自己埋进孕期格外高热湿滑紧致的通道里。  
鼻息间是清晰的汗水味以及强烈的荷尔蒙气息，空气里擦出的火花噼里啪啦地燃烧着，崩溅出夺目的火花，将周遭的温度一再灼热升温，烧光了人所有的矜持和理智。  
两人紧紧抱在一起，四肢纠缠着，呼吸乱的不成样子，紧紧靠在一起的胸膛剧烈起伏着。  
朱一龙低头亲着白宇的脖子，锁骨，一路吻下去，吮吻到白宇已经微微鼓起的胸前。他停了下来，伸手覆在上面，一掐，白色的肉就团在了他手里，瞬间就有了红指印。他低头含住变大了许多的乳尖，放在嘴里不舍地放开，牙齿轻轻咬合着，听到白宇更加婉转腻人的呻吟，身下的动作不由得加快了点。  
“宝贝…你说这里以后会不会出奶啊？”他还学着婴儿的样子含住那粒挺立的颗粒狠狠地吮吸了一口。  
“啊！…哥哥！唔…”  
从他知道自己是双性人甚至可以怀孕的时候起，白宇就明白自己的特殊性。  
他本想着可以一个人安安稳稳地过日子，甚至想过去福利院领养一个孩子完成父母的心愿，可是他遇到了朱一龙。  
他遇到了这个愿意以全身心去爱他保护他的人。  
身体特殊又怎样。  
在爱人眼里，什么都是天造地设的恰到好处。  
6.  
“哥哥…你轻点…不要顶到宝宝了唔…！”  
朱一龙突然握住了跟他一样挺立的物件，在汗湿的手心里上下活动着。  
湿腻的音色在耳边游荡，伴随着炙热的呼吸，微张的唇溢出动人的呻吟，像是猫儿一般娇媚出水的眼波仿佛有着汪洋大海，让朱一龙心甘情愿地被温暖的海水吞没。  
他先慢慢的抽动了几下，白宇穴内内壁的热浪含得死紧，强烈的快感像浪潮般凶猛的席卷上来，灼热的温度让朱一龙根本把持不住，不管不顾地直接撞向了子宫口，滚烫的手掌抚摸着白宇光滑的后背，顺着脊椎慢慢下滑，捅进后面那个一张一翕的后穴里，浅浅抽送捣弄着肠壁，艳红的穴肉外翻开来，像是一朵勾人摄魂的曼陀罗花。  
发动储备的精力狠狠的攻城略地之后，猛地加快速度朝着柔软紧闭的子宫口撞了几下，明知道隔着小小的肉膜，后面温暖的空间里栖息着他们的孩子，朱一龙就没办法让自己的理智回笼。  
这是他们的孩子。  
这是他和白宇的孩子。  
7.  
他突然伸手把白宇抱了起来，小心翼翼地看着白宇凸起弧度的肚子，阴茎在穴道里扭了一个角度，两人依旧毫无缝隙，紧紧含着朱一龙东西的女穴亲密无间的缠着并无一丝缴械迹象的柱体，随着每次的脚步走动，时快时慢的进出。  
他把白宇顶着靠在墙壁上，因为背后接触到有些凉意，引得白宇缩紧了穴道，让朱一龙差点崩不住就要强硬挤开子宫口，将自己埋得更深。  
后边的穴被他的手指沾着白宇前边流出来的液体扩张得七七八八，朱一龙从女穴里拔出来，又捅进后面那个也很紧致销魂的入口。  
毕竟孩子还是重要的啊。  
朱一龙轻车熟路地寻到那个小小的突起，硕大的伞状龟头抵着那里，开始加快速度地冲撞。  
“唔哈啊…哈…哥哥不要…不行…”白宇经过先前的刺激，神智老早就昏昏沉沉的，叮嘱了朱一龙一句“不要伤到肚子”就抬腿接助着朱一龙双臂拖着他的力气，腰沉下去，肠道痉挛着将粗大的肉棒吞得更深。  
8\.   
白宇觉得自己真的快废了。  
他向他哥强调了无数次不要伤到宝宝，结果自己还是累的像颗废白菜。  
“宝贝…我有注意不碰到肚子啊…”  
是。  
你是没有碰我肚子也没有搞我前面。  
但是你搞得我一个星期不能吃辣甚至还有便秘风险你让我怎么办！！  
我不要脸的吗！！  
9.  
可怜朱一龙哄完白宇，看着小孩儿在他怀里扭过来扭过去，满脸还是泛着潮红，眼睛里湿漉漉地透着媚色…  
完了。  
又硬了。  
“小白…”  
蹭蹭小孩儿被揉捏的红肿的屁股。  
“宝贝…”  
亲亲小孩儿被啃咬的肿胀的唇瓣。  
“宝宝…”  
摸摸小孩儿被刺激的挺立的乳尖。  
…  
“你给我快点完事儿听见了没有！！”  
白宇冲着那根又在他眼前变得硬邦邦的棍子，带着一脸悲壮赴死的绝望，重新抬腿缠上他哥的腰，一点点地又把那东西吞了进去。  
太难伺候了。


End file.
